In recent years, electroconductive members are used for electrodes in display-related appliances, such as touch panels, liquid crystal displays, organic electroluminescences or electronic papers, as well as solar cell modules or the like.
As an electroconductive member there exists one in which an electroconductive layer is stacked on a substrate. As such an electroconductive layer there has been proposed one in which electroconductivity is developed by forming a network structure through the use of a linear electroconductive component, such as a carbon nanotube (hereinafter, abbreviated as CNT), a metal nanowire or a metal nanorod, besides those electroconductive layers that use related-art electroconductive thin films, such as ITO or a metal thin film. For example, an electroconductive stack body in which a layer having CNT as an electroconductive component is stacked on a substrate has been proposed (patent document 1). Furthermore, an electroconductive stack body in which a layer having a metal nanowire as an electroconductive component is stacked has also been proposed (patent document 2). Furthermore, a stack body in which a metal nanorod is used as an electroconductive component and in which arrangement of the metal nanorod has been controlled (patent document 3) has also been proposed. Still further, a stack body in which a protective layer is stacked on an electroconductive layer that contains an electroconductive component that has a linear shape has also been proposed (patent document 4).